CIC Video Warning Screens
1981-1989 First CIC Video warning screen.png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (1)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (2)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (3)).png First CIC Video warning screen (second variant (4)).png Warning: On a powder blue background, we see the word "WARNING" in a large and bold font, while at the same time, it is white. The CIC Video logo appears at the bottom. Between them is the warning text, which scrolls upward. Variants: * An early version exists where the background is bright blue, the text does not scroll, and the chain in the "I" in the CIC Video logo is removed. This was used until 1986. * The words "Not for sale or hire in Australia or New Zealand" were not added until 1987. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 Second CIC Video warning screen (1).png Second CIC Video warning screen (2).png Second CIC Video warning screen (3).png Second CIC Video warning screen (4).png Second CIC Video warning screen (5).png Warning: On the same space background as the era's CIC Video logo, the word "WARNING" fades in at the top in white. Below it, the generic warning text (also in white) scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. Scare Factor: None. 1991-1997 Standard warnings Third CIC Video warning screen.png Third CIC Video warning screen (variant).png Closing warnings Version 1 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S4).png Version 2 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S2).png Warning: On a black/blue gradient background, we see the word "WARNING", along with the generic warning text in, all in a Times New Roman font reading: The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. Variants: * At the end of the CIC Video releases from the era, the warning text is longer and scrolls upward, reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, ending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this vide recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. * Post-1994 releases have the font of the text changed to Helvetica. * On Australian releases, "WARNING" is sometimes not underlined. * Before 1994, the warning would segue to the era's CIC Video logo. FX/SFX: None in the regular variant, but the end-of-video variant has the warning text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases from the era. The variant that segues to the era's CIC Video logo is rare, but can be found on the 1991 releases of the Star Trek: The Next Generation series. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2000 Standard warnings Fourth CIC Video warning screen.png Fourth CIC Video warning screen (variant).jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Screen.png| Closing warnings Standard CIC Variant CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S1).png| CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S2).png| CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_2)_(S3).png| DreamWorks Variant CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S1).png| CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S2).png| CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S3).png| CIC_Video_Warning_(1997)_(Variant_3)_(S4).png| Paramount Variant Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png| Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png| Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S3).png| Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2000_Warning_Scroll_(S4).png| Time coded Variant CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S1).jpg| CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S2).jpg| CIC_Video_Timecode_Warning_Scroll_(S3).jpg| Warning: On the same aurora background as the era's CIC Video logo, we see the underlined word "WARNING" and the generic warning text in a white Russell Square Regular font. Behind it is a faded CIC in it's familiar font. Variants: * At the end of the era's CIC Video releases, a longer set of warning text scrolls up with the faded CIC. When the text is finished scrolling upward, the background stays on for 2 additional seconds before the bumper fades out. *On early DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases, technically under the CIC label, the faded CIC was removed and the text has darker shadows. It was reused, however, when Paramount Home Entertainment continued this warning's use on it's international releases from late 1999 through early 2001. *At the end of DreamWorks Home Entertainment releases, the same longer set of warning text scrolls up as before, but scaled slightly, and before the last paragraph of the warning text finishes scrolling upward, the background fades out early with it slightly. *At the end of Paramount Home Entertainment releases, same as before but the text finishes scrolling upwards before the background fades out. *On time coded tapes, the opening warning is different. It starts off as the faded CIC zooms in to the center of the viewer's screen (in style of the 1997-2000 logo). Then, the different warning text scrolls up in a Helvetica Condensed font. Cheesy Factor: The DreamWorks variant of the warning has typos, as well as other errors. "Copyright" has its first letter capitalized and "definition" is spelt as "defination". Paramount and DreamWorks conjoin "oil rigs" as "oilrigs". FX/SFX: The aurora background, as well as the warning text scrolling on the end-of-film variants. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1997-2000 CIC Video and DreamWorks releases and remained on international Paramount releases until 2001. The Paramount examples are the In and Out, The Education of Little Tree, Sliding Doors, Primal Force, The Rugrats Movie, Twilight (1999), Star Trek: Voyager videos, Good Burger, Rugrats videos, Indiana Jones trilogy videos and Harriet the Spy. The Universal examples are The Land Before Time VI, Twister, The Frighteners, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and The Chamber. The DreamWorks examples are Antz, Mousehunt, Deep Impact, The Prince of Egypt and In Dreams. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:CIC Video Category:MCA/Universal